


Just The Three

by IzzyFizzy



Series: Just The Three [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Captured, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Not part of the canon, Rescued, Space Cowboy Bf comin to the rescue, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyFizzy/pseuds/IzzyFizzy
Summary: (A Continuation from "Just a Glass or Two")Din and Moff finally have their confrontation once more after capturing the child. However, the Imperial's leader had the upper hand and manages to defeat the Mandalorian, taking him in prison. Before Din had entered into enemy base, he relayed an alert message to both Cara and Greef, and asked to find the Marshal of Mos Pelgo to inform him what has happened, form a team, and save the child only. However, Cobb refused to go without him and decided to come up with another plan. One that not only saves the child, but also saves the Mandalorian as well and to finally put an end to Moff Gideon and his army:"Don't worry Mando..." Cobb says as he and his team readies up their weaponry for a fight against the Imperials, "Just hang in there.""I'm coming for ya."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Just The Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Gotten a lot of kudos from the other story and a few comments saying they want to see more of them and a reunion. Well, you got it! This will be a three or four part story, depending. It will take some time since right now I'm in school and it's been keeping me pretty preoccupied. But, i'll work on it here and there since the whole shipping fuel between the two has been keeping me motivated to write more. I'll keep ya'll posted on my profile under bio which will have a section on "Updates on Stories" if the upcoming chapter(s) are halfway or almost finished! So, check back on it if you want to know what's up. Hope you all join me on this mini series til the end. But without further ado, let's get right into it!!!!!

“[Vanth, We’ve checked the south side. No sign of enemies around Pelgo]”  
“[North is clear]”

“[East too! By the way Cobb, Jevowil told me to tell you that west was clear as well, however he had to head into Mos Eisley to pick up a few things. He’ll be back tonight!]” 

“Alright, thanks for letting me know. Well, head on back here you three! That’s it for today” the transmitter hangs up as Vanth places the communicator on the side of his desk. After a week before the fight of the Krayt Dragon and Mando leaving Pelgo to fly back into space, no sign of danger had stepped foot onto the small town and that was a good thing. There were even certain occasions of the Tusken raiders aiding the people and the people aiding them. Other than that, no harm there. But after an everyday patrol around the ocean filled sand, he looks up upon the stars and prays to the force that he and his kid are safe. 

A sudden knock on the door shook away his thoughts of the Mandalorian, causing him to press the button until the door opened. It was the Weequay bartender holding two cups and a bottle filled with the blue alcohol in his hands, “Bad time?”

“Never. Come on in!” he moves to the side, letting his friend enter inside his home. He sets the cups and drinks down before taking a seat. The bartender uncaps the drink and pours some in the two, “No sign of trouble?” 

“Nah” he shook his head, “Well, Setjad found a sad lac pit, but the thing was long dead. Other than that, it’s been pretty clear.” 

“That’s good to hear” he says as he slightly shakes the drink around, “You still thinking about him?” Cobb looks at him with a dumbfounded expression, “No.” The bartender then took a drink before leaning back against his chair with a brow raised, “Don’t lie to me. You never seemed to be focused too long on a conversation without your eyes wandering off somewhere.” 

“.....Ugh yes fine. I have been thinking about him. Even the kid too. It’s just…” he took a seat too and started to scratch his head out of worry, “It just makes my mind go insane. Not sure how they are or where they are.” 

“Cobb, they’re fine” he reassured him with a pat on the back, “You noticed how the man fought when you were with him and whatever else he did. I can tell that he has experience. A lot of it that made him become the way he is. Whatever troubles he’s facing, a blaster to the face is what he’s giving them….or whatever method to kick someones ass. But the important thing is that you gotta breathe and just keep continuing on with what you’re doing, because one thing’s for sure, getting worried and worked up is not gonna help anything.” His friend was right. He had to believe in him. Be confident at least. Knowing Mando and his skills that were shown during the Krayt Dragon fight, proves that taking down foes was not a problem for him. Like his friend stated, he was a warrior after all. After hours passed, night soon fell upon Tatooine and the people of Mos Pelgo were getting their last set of chores finished before heading back into their homes to rest. Cobb was about to do one last perimeter check around town before returning back himself. As he was about to get on his pod engine bike, he heard a soft roar of an engine in the distance. The Marshal turned around before looking out to the west side. He noticed two dark figures approaching the town, getting closer and closer. He took his rifle blaster from his pod and took cover, preparing to shoot. As they approached the town, the town’s street lamps shined down on the figures, revealing Jevowil, one of the town’s security scouts followed by a woman with short black hair who was wearing some armor on her. He even noticed that she had a small rebel alliance symbol below her left eye, which immediately tells him that she’s no threat, “Jev. Shit, thought you were some unwanted guest about to cause some trouble.” 

“No no no” he shook his head before getting off of his speeder bike, “But this woman here….she needs to talk to you, Marshal.” The woman got off as well and approached the man, causing the scout to move to the side, “You’re Cobb Vanth, right?” Cobb nods, “Yes. Who’s asking?” 

“I’m Cara Dune. A bounty Hunter and an acquaintance to Mando.” 

“Well nice to meet you Cara” he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, wondering about her sudden presence here in the town, “Guess you know the man as well. If you’re looking for him, he isn’t here. He left last week.”

“I’m aware. But...there’s something urgent that I need to tell you…” she goes through her bag and takes out a holo communicator, “It’s about him and his safety. Something bad happened to him.” Inside the bar, the lights were dimmed down and the holo communicator was played as Cara, Cobb, and the bartender were circling around the projected figure of the Mandalorian speaking to them: 

“{Gideon and the Imperials have captured the Child in their home base. I’ll be going in alone. It’s safer that way. But…..if I don’t make it out alive, forget about me and just save the kid. He’s your top priority. Whatever those bastards are doing, stop them! Save the kid and blow the place up. You have one chance. Don’t screw this up. Cara and Greef, find Cobb Vanth. He’s located on Tatooine in a place called Mos Pelgo. Peli Moto will give you the directions. He’ll be able to help you two on this search and rescue mission. Believe me when I say this, he’s a good person and good shooter to have. And Cobb…..if you’re seeing this…….I’m glad that I was able to meet you. I...Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Vanth.}”

The holo communicator ends there. Cobb looked down and clenched both of his fists out of pure anger. He immediately felt his heart sink in an instant and his worries came flooding back into his thoughts. He wanted to go over to that base and kill all of them and destroy every single last one until they couldn’t breathe no more. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his friend smiling, which reminded him about the talk that they had earlier in the day. ‘He’s right….I gotta stay calm’ he says in his thoughts before breathing in and out, relaxing his mind and body until they were finally at ease. Until he was able to clearly see the situation, “When did he send this?” 

“Six days ago. There was no other relayed message, but luckily he did send us the coordinates to the destination.”

“That’s good. But we can’t just waltz on in there. It’s suicide.”

“Correct. But another acquaintance of mine knows a different location and at that place...” Cara places both of her hands on the table and leans forward a little, “Is where we will be able to obtain a map to the base.”

“Once we retrieve that map…” he realizes and starts to put the pieces together until it all clicks, “we can figure out how to infiltrate the place.” Cara nodded, “Bingo.” The lights turn back on as the Weequay lets out a short concerning sigh, “Heh, guess the guy can’t win all the battles in the galaxy system. It does sound dangerous, you two. One step foot on that place can get you both killed. But….” his expression changes. Not from being worried, but a smile that was filled with belief and confidence, “I know you two are strong. I know you two are gonna stop those damned storm troopers and I know you’ll save the kid. I believe in you both. Mos Pelgo does too. Trust in the force, but also trust in yourselves because you two are gonna start acting like a team and Cobb, just remember to stay calm, friend.” He nodded, “Don’t worry…..I will.” The three security scouts all help him pack his things, even giving him and Cara some food and extra equipment to take on their journey. They don’t know how long they’ll be out there, but it’s better safe than sorry, “You three are gonna be on guard at all times while I’m gone. The Tusken Raiders will also be of help to the town, protecting it as well.”

“Just follow my orders” suggested the bartender, “And everything will be alright. Don’t worry Cobb, the town will be safe and it’ll stay that way!”

“Be careful marshal,” one of the scouts said, “and we’ll do the same as well. We’ll also inform the town about your absence as well. They’ll be worried, but they’ll be cheering you on.”

“Thank you,” he looks at the Weequay and then the rest of them, “All of you.” They hopped on their bikes, revving up the engines as it started heating up. Cobb gave one last goodbye to them and drove off with Cara to Mos Eisley. Cobb’s friend looks at them in the distance as their figures were beginning to become shorter and shorter until they weren’t seen anymore, “May the force be with you two.”

It was a long drive through the sand dunes at night. No trouble encountered and so far and there weren’t too many creatures either to stop their paths. Cobb didn’t want any trouble, nor was he focusing on putting up a fight with any of them. His main goal was to save the kid and stop the Imperials. He might even try to find Mando, hoping that he was still alive and safe. After crossing through the canyons, Cara spotted lights shining off far in the distance, “We’re here. Moss Eisley.” They entered the town and slowed down their speeders. A couple of the people and species there were walking around, hanging by the alleyways, and even spending their night drinking away in the Cantina. They spotted Hangar 3-5 in one of the spaceports and parked their speed bikes on the side. Cobb and Cara took their things off the bikes as they hoisted their equipment over their shoulders and entered inside. Once they did, Cobb noticed a man with a few droids calming down a woman who was yelling and arguing over the unfortunate news about Mando and the kid, “That idiot!!!!!! I can’t believe that damned bounty hunter went in there without support!!! I mean….what in all the galaxies was he thinking!!!!!”

“Of course. It was foolish for him, but please Peli, you have to calm down!”

“In a situation like this, I absolutely cannot calm down!! He is a huge id-”

“Idiot?’ Cobb intervened and caught everyone’s attention, “I believe you’ve already said it Peli. How are you feeling?”

“Oh Cobb…” she gave him a quick hug before pulling away, “As you can tell in the current state that I am in, I’m not okay. You heard about the news too?” He nodded, “Yeah….yeah I did.” 

“Why’d he go off like that and put himself in danger. Oh and the child…” she sat down, “Those damned Imperials. I like to get my hands on them and wring em to-“

“Believe me” Cobb interjects, “I would like to as well. But don’t worry, we’ll get the kid back.”

All the droids including the man were relieved that the tensions were relaxed. The man rubbed his head, almost about to catch a bad headache after what happened. He goes up to the marshal and introduces himself, “Greef Karga. You must be Cobb Vanth?”

“Yes sir. Nice to meet you” 

“Likewise” they both shook hands before Greef retracted back, “I’ve been told here that you’re a Marshal at your town?” He nods, “and I’ve been told that you and Ms. Dune know Mando?” 

“That we do. I was the leader of the bounty hunters guild. I’ve given offers to him for a long while. That’s how I know him…” he cleared his throat and decided to move past the introductions, “Well, I know we are all acquainted with him and acquainted with ourselves. So, I’m sure Cara has already informed you about the plan?” 

“Yeah she did. But except the part where we would find a layout of the place.” 

“Ah of course…” he took out a tablet from one of his bags, entered in the keys and moved his finger around until a hologram of the Star maps appeared as it presented the different kinds of planets around Tatooine. He sets the tablet down and scrolls around, trying to see which planet he was trying to find until he finally stops on one of them with small lights shining on the sphere’s surface, “Finally. Found the exact place that we’re looking for.” Peli’s eyes widened in shock, even feeling jealous too that the group were going to head there, “No way. No way one bit. You three are going to that planet????’

“Yes we are…” Greef responded in a confident manner. Cobb was starting to become perplexed as he wasn’t sure what planet that was nor what was on it, “I don’t think I’ve ever been to or seen that place. What is it?” 

“Well’ he smiles, “Let me ask you one question……

“Are you ready to gamble for our target?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to put this translation. Sorry about that lol
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum = I love you 
> 
> (And if this is the wrong translation, please do correct me. P.S. Cobb doesn't know what it means but will be brought up again)


	2. Chapter 2: Gamble City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!!!!
> 
> Edit: If you see the same end note from Chapter 1, ignore it. I don’t know how to take it off lol. That’s all!  
> (There we go, it's fixed!)

“Let me ask you one question…...are you ready to gamble for our target?” 

“Wait wait wait” Cobb moves back, feeling even more confused than before, “Gamble for our target? Am I going to be playing a game for it?” Cara gives him a ‘Mhm’ and fills him in on the rest of the mission details, “We’re going to be heading to Canto Bight, where the planet holds the biggest Casino city for the wealthy. One of our targets has the layout of the base, but she isn’t going to be giving it up that easily.” Greef tapped on the surface of the tablet a couple of times until a hologram of a woman wearing a black and white sleeveless dress was presented in front of him, “Jadys Del Crofayn, one of the owners of the Casino. She even runs her own bounty hunters guild as well like Greef, so be prepared for hunters surrounding her.” 

“Del Crofayn…” Peli questions. She started scratching below her chin, feeling as though she may have known someone with the last name, “It sounds familiar...oh of course!!!! it’s Verndono Del Crofayn. I think that might’ve been her husband. Saw him one time here, said he needed to get something in Mos Eisley, came back and got what he needed, then took off. Never came back. He was a nice fellow though, gave me quite a bit of credits.” 

“Hmm maybe Cara and I can look into his whereabouts. See if he has the map” Greef suggested to her. The bounty huntress nodded, “We’ll search and you keep her preoccupied.” 

“Fine...just don’t be spending your sweet time too much. Don’t know how long I’ll be keeping ‘her majesty’s’ focus.” Both of them nodded and went inside their ship. Some of Peli’s droids took a few boxes of weapons inside the vessel which was going to be useful considering they’ll be entering enemy territory after the casino. Though with every wait and patience, it slowly destroys Cobb’s heart. He can’t even imagine the pain and harm that’s being inflicted upon those two right now. It just makes him feel even worse. But at this time, he had to shake those thoughts away and focus on the mission instead. He was going to save the kid. He was going to save him. They fired up the engines as the droids brought in their last box before heading out. Peli gave the marshal some tips and pointers on how to play a few games that she knew from the top of her head. He thanked her and even promised her one last time that he’ll bring the kid back safe and sound. Peli smiled and walked on out, waving goodbye to the crew. The ship raises out of the hangar and into the sky. It then flies out of the planet's atmosphere, sailing already through deep space. Cara flips a few switches on the console while Greef is behind the wheel, “Initiating Hyper drive! You may want to hold on, Cobb. It’s going to get intense!” Cobb buckled up as tightly as possible, trying not to get whiplash or crash face first on the window in front of them. Cara slowly raised a lever, “Hyperdrive begins in 3…..2…..1….” she proceeded to press a blue button. Then, the ship flew out of thin air, leaving Tatooine and heading straight towards Canto Bight. 

____________________________________________________________________________

His eyes slowly open as his pupils adjust from his blurry vision. It soon becomes clearer that the red force field encircles Din, keeping him enclosed inside a prison capsule. His eyes looked below him and noticed that he was floating midair with his arms and legs stretched a bit. No chains or cuffs tightened their grasp, which he would’ve felt when he woke up. Since nothing kept him wrapped up in a knot, something else had prevented the bounty hunter from moving. He tried shaking his body, the tips of his fingers, and legs to see if there was any luck of breaking loose, which unfortunately he wasn’t able to. 

“Trying to escape out of here, huh Mando?” 

His eyes looked away from his immobile body to an older man, his enemy he fought with but lost in the end, Moff Gideon, which instantly sets off his deep anger from within him, “Don’t worry because you won’t be! I don’t think you ever will” he laughs, “You, my Mandalorian friend, are paralyzed which is obvious since you can’t really move…” he says as he walks back and forth in front of the capsule, “You can move your eyes and mouth, but c’mon, what good will that do? But by all means, keep trying. Don’t let me stop you.” 

Din was just glaring intently behind his helmet visor towards the Imperials leader, wanting to move his hands to the man’s neck and break until his body was lifeless. But even if he was able to do that now, he knew he’d be risking another life that was trapped in the base, “Where….where’s the child?” 

“Oh? He finally speaks. I was beginning to think I was talking to a wall…” 

“Just tell me where the child is.” 

Moff huffs and rolled his eyes, “The asset is perfectly safe under my watch” he placed his hand over his chest to show that he was being honest about the child and the care that he was being given too, “And I know what you’re thinking, is the child hurt? Has it been harmed? The answer is no. The child didn’t get any marks and scratches. Like I said, he’s under my care. Plus, he’s vital. Useful even and having something as important like that, is what’s going to give the Imperial an ultimate leverage. I think you know what I’m referring to…” Din knew exactly what he was talking about and he didn’t like it one bit. The power that’s inside the kid was special. He has already seen it in a few troubling occurrences, but Din knew that he was strong and the Imperials were most likely going to take advantage of that for their evil deeds, “Whatever you have planned…...it’s not going to work. You and the rest of those bastards are going to fail!!!!”

“Us? Fail? Talk about absurd. A ridiculous thought, Mando” he waved his hand dissmisevely, “Failure is not an option and we won’t fail. The only one who’s going to fail and rot here for the rest of his days is you. No one is coming to rescue you. To waste a life on the likes of you? How unfortunate, “ he rolled his eyes since he didn’t give a single care in the world on what would happen to Mando. But just a problem that needed to be taken care of, “but anyways, I must be off. Other places to be and work to oversee…” Moff exited out of the prison room and two stormtroopers entered inside to guard the capsule. One of them started talking on how they were soon going to be heading out on a mission to a different planet while the other sighed and telling him that he was “lucky to do something like that than to guard prison cells.” Then, the first Storm trooper took out a familiar red bandana, making Mando instantly recognize who that was from, “Hey!!!! Give that back to me!!!!!!” 

The first and second stormtrooper looked at each other with confused expressions until the first one looked at the bandana he was holding, “Oh…” he raised it up a little, “You mean this? Let me think about it…...hmmm…..how about no! It’s my new cleaning rag to clean up my guns.” 

His whole body was beginning to boil up as a wave of anger overtook him, “I said to return it to me right now or else I’ll rip both of your hands off and then the rest of your limbs!!!!” 

“Wow, this guy is feisty” the second storm trooper replied, “Wonder what’s so special about that dumb looking rag that’s got him all worked up.” The first ST shrugged and kept on cleaning his gun, “Eh no idea and I don’t care. At least I got something to take the dust and dirt away.” 

“I told you to give it to me!!!!!!” 

The first ST instantly got annoyed and got up. He approached him, “Haven’t you already heard? I said no!!!! So….” he clicks a few keys on a computer and spins a dial halfway, “Why don’t you just shut the hell up and take a nap. Night Mandalorian! Sweet nightmares....” A red was pushed an electrical surges into his brain, immediately making him drowsy. He tries to keep his eyes open, but the sleepiness takes over instead. Mando gave one last look at the stormtrooper before whispering under his breath, “Cobb...I’m sorry…..” and then falls asleep with the laughter of the troopers echoing within his sleeping mind. 

_________________________

Cobb’s eyes quickly opened and rose in the air before extending out his arm to reach out to something, “MANDO!!!!” Cara heard and ran to calm him down, “Woah woah, take it easy there, Marshal. Just a nightmare!” He looked around and noticed that he was in a bedroom with few boxes and a workshop desk as the room was covered in blueprints and scraps of paper on the floor. The man sighed and gently rubbed both of the corners of his eyelids, “Sorry Cara…didn’t mean to disturb you.” She shrugs, “It’s alright. You were the only one who was knocked out. Guess it was from the hyperdrive that must’ve done it.” 

“Yeah” he says, followed by a small chuckle, “I guess.”  
Cara pulled one of the metal boxes and sat down close by his bedside, “Mind telling me about your dream?” 

“I uh….I guess so” Cobb took his legs of the mattress and planted them both on the paper filled ground instead, “It was about Mando. I saw him….just hanging there in the darkness. I tried calling out to him...waving at him….even trying to go up to him. But…” he gets up and walks towards the workshop bench, “A dream like that had a damn barrier in front of me. I couldn’t reach out to him. Damn it!!!” He slammed his fist against it, “Why did he do that!!!! He put himself in danger and the kid as well.” The bounty huntress nodded, agreeing with the Marshal, “Yeah it was.. Flying in solo without having any support covering you is a dumb move” she says, recalling moments of him protecting the kid and even keeping the child out of harms way was always his number one top priority, “But knowing him and how much he’s willing to do everything he can to save that kid….he’d go for it no matter what.” 

‘Heh...what’s not to like in a man like that..’ he says in his thoughts a forms a small smile, which Cara did manage to catch, but decided not to say anything, “Well, thank you for hearing me out on my damned nightmare…” She stood up and pats him on the back, “No problem, Marshal. Just keep your head up high...we got a kid to save.” The ship's intercom switches on until the room is filled with a short static noise and the sound of Greef speaking, “You two better come here pronto! I think we may have arrived.” Upon entering the flight deck, Cobb’s eyes began to widen. The planet approaching them had small shining lights that were illuminating its surface like a gemstone. There were even ships driving out of there or heading inside. But once their ship had entered the plants atmosphere, the casino was big. Almost like a golden paradise palace for the wealthy. He wasn’t too big on becoming a credit filled person and arriving to a place like that made him stray away from it even further. “We’ve arrived. Remember our plan and we stick to it. Understood?” The both of them nodded, “Alright. Let’s go get this over with.” 

Two golden doors were automatically opened and the golden shine almost blinded their view until they were able to see. The inside of the place was big with people and species enjoying amongst themselves, keeping them very entertained with a wide variety of games such as roulette, black jack, baccarat and many others to keep them gambling away. Greef nodded and the two followed him into the crowd. Cobb instantly felt overwhelmed by all the people passing by him and the loud noise of others cheering after a satisfying victory. It was causing him to feel a little uneasy, even making him miss Mos Pelgo a bit. To make it even worse, he noticed that there were a couple of eyes that were located at certain gambling tables watching the group closely, “I guess some people are glued onto us. Guessing those are the bounty hunters you mentioned…” he whispers over to Cara, “Yeah. They are. Try not to make too much eye contact with them.” The Marshal nods and pulls back, yet even if he didn’t look at them, he could still feel the many eyes staring. The three stopped by an elevator, but it was guarded by two bounty hunters that stood by the entrance. One of them asks if Greef had a special invitation, which he did and presented them a gold shard. The two hunters nodded and moved to the side, letting them proceed inside. It then began to lower itself as the lights on the top began to decrease with each floor passing through. The elevators behind them started to open, revealing a window and Cobb decided to look at what's below from them, “I was not aware of an arena down here….at all.” Greef and Cara turned around and took a look as well. The casino contained a large underground arena dome that was covered with a force field. There were even people sitting down below and watching a holo screen of two men in a shootout inside the forest environment. One of them ducked and hid behind a tree. He was beginning to shake with fear and his small black pupils pretty much told them that. Unexpectedly a dagger was chucked right on the side of his head, piercing straight through the skull and into his brain. The man falls to the side and his opponent approaches him, pressing his foot hard on the deadman’s face and pulls the dagger out. The competitor smiled and raised it into the air before the screen showed a bright golden lettering that said ‘Winner!’ 

“Yeah. I wasn’t aware that Canto Bight had an arena either” Greef said with concern, “I’m guessing Jadys added a new form of entertainment here.”

“I sure do hope that this isn’t what you mentioned as ‘gambling for our target,’ Greef…” responded the Marshall with a slightly annoyed tone. The elevators finally opened and two other bounty hunter guards were waiting for them on the other side. They led them through a long hallway on the right showing different holograms of victors who won many arena matches during the years before. At the end of the hallway, there was even a new hologram being placed for today’s winner showing him pose with a dagger raised proudly into the air, “heh guess he’s part of them now” Cobb whispers to himself before following the group again. There they stood in front of two golden double doors until they opened. In the short distance a woman with blond hair all in a bun was sipping some wine as she saw the entire arena right below her. One of the bounty hunters whispered into her ear and sets the glass down. She got up and turned to the three and greeted them with a smile, “Greef and his two companions. Welcome to Canto Bight! I was expecting your arrival.” She walked around her regal couch and approached them, extending her hand to Greef, “Jadys...nice to finally see you in person once more” he takes it and kisses her knuckle, “Hope we didn’t come at a bad time?” Jadys shook her head, “Oh no. Don’t worry. The fight has already ended. If you did arrive during the fight though….well…..that would’ve been a different story. But luckily, that didn’t happen. By the way, it has been a while, Greef. How is business with bounty hunting?” 

“Ah well...Still going on, requests being done, targets in carbonite, the usual. You?” 

“Perfectly the same as it’s always been. Though I have been betrayed and disobeyed countless times by my workers and even debts not being paid back. How absurd it has been…” 

“The audacity” he sighs. 

“Right? So I send in my special hunters to bring me their heads instead. Even witness a couple of beheadings myself and they were indeed satisfying” she said with a small chuckle. Cobb just tensed up a little, feeling uncomfortable with the whole setting and personality she was emitting. “Now then, who are these two friends of yours? Especially this one right here…” she said as she stood in front of The Marshal with her eyes looking up and down on him. He stood back a little, but she proceeded to walk a little more closer. Greef cleared his throat and interrupted the moment before replying, “Well to the left of me is Cara Dune, a bounty Hunter. And to the left is Cobb Holtwin. He works alongside me” he lies. Greef couldn’t risk revealing too much about him to the woman, knowing how long he worked with her before, she could do dangerous things to get what she wanted and he couldn’t risk losing a member of his group. “Cobb Holtwin? Hmm...what a handsome name for a handsome man. Nice to meet you and Ms. Dune. I could definitely use a bounty Hunter like yourself” 

“Thank you, but...I already have work” 

“Suit yourself” Jadys rolled her eyes and continued, “Well, now that introductions have been met, you’d like to discuss the map, hmm? I believe that’s what you came here for, old friend.” 

“That’s correct. The map we need to get inside the Imperial base.” 

“Right...” she took out a small hologram disk and tilted it towards Greef, “The floating city of space is its location and the imperial base is located somewhere inside the metropolis.” As Greef was about to take it, Jadys quickly pulled back and held up one finger, waving it back side to side, “But I can’t just simply give it to you like that. No no no, I need something in return.” 

“Well, we could play for it. A game like Sabacc or BlackJack” the man suggested, “Winner takes it.” 

“You call those games? Oh please…” she laughs, thinking it was some sort of joke, “Those games are merely nothing but child’s play. Oh Greef…” the bounty hunters boss gave him a small frown before leaning close to whisper into his ear, “You’re forgetting that you're in my territory now. Not my husbands” Jadys pulled back with another devilish smile before winking towards Cobb, making the man even more uncomfortable, “Well...he’s not here anymore, so that doesn’t matter much. Anyways if you three want this ever so badly...” the boss said as she waves the disk at the three in a taunting manner, “We’re going to play by my rules” Jadys gently taps the desktop surface until they were all surrounded by screens of competitors defeating their remaining opponents, “You two…” she points at Cara and Cobb with a smirk, “Will compete in today’s arena trial.

Sounds fair, no?”


End file.
